Acting Childish- Potion gone awry!
by CharlieMistry
Summary: One Potions lesson... One Idiot called neville... One mistake that could make the entire Potions lesson kill Neville! A Lot funnier than it sounds!


'Professor? Were you ever a kid?'  
  
  
  
Tralala! New story, Hopefully It will and won't be too popular as I'm also busy with other stories!  
Disclaimers: All I own is the story itself, I do not own the characters... I will own Snape though... HAHAHA!!! Even if it takes an unforgivable curse I'll use it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! I'm done.  
  
  
"Neville, Snape told us to put the Lizard tail in the potion BEFORE the Porcupine quills!" Hermoine hissed.  
-BANG-  
"LONGBOTTOM!!! DO YOU EVEN CONTAIN THE ABILITY TO DO ANYHTING RIGHT?!?!?!?" Snape shouted running to Neville Longbottoms potion. The potion flew everywhere all over everyone in the room.  
-BANG-  
After the second explosion the room was blanketed thick with smoke.  
After the smoke had cleared, everyone started giving each other nervous glances.  
"LONGBOTTOM!!! YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!!! DETENTION AND FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFINDOR!!!" Snape shouted. He reached in his pockets to pick out the detention slips but he realised that he was wearing black dungaree trousers with a white T-Shirt underneith. His hairstyle was still exactly the same, also his eyes looked more innocent yet dark and evil at the same time.  
"YOU IDIOT!!! THAT WAS THE ANTI-AGING POTION!!!!" Snape shouted waving his fists furiously in the air.  
"WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I want my mum!!" Ron bawled.  
"Now, Longbottom, Everyone in this room is Two years old! Even I, the Great Professor Severus Snape will be shortly!" Snape shouted.  
"Sawwy." Longbottom said wearing Baby blue Dungaree trousers with a big yellow duck on the front.  
"You will be Sawwy!!!" Snape shouted about to punch Neville.  
"It's not his fault Snape!" Hermoine cried holding him back. Hermoine was wearing a pink dungaree dress(I don't know what it is with all the dungarees!) and her fluffy hair in bunches.  
"It's not my fault I'm angry! I take longer to be Two years old again than you! It's like Teething, Except it feels like your brain is being melted slowly." snape said.  
"Wow! I don't need my glasses!" Harry shouted happily throwing his Glasses at Draco Malfoy.  
"OWWWWW!!!! I'm telling!!!" Malfoy cried when the glasses hit him in the face.  
"Everyone shut up!" Snape shouted. Then suddenly he went blank... It seemed that he was now Two years old like everyone else.  
"Are you okay Snape?" Parvati asked holding Snape's arm.  
"Call Me Sev!" Snape smiled... His brain had obviously turned to mush.  
"We better go look For Mister Dumbledore." Hermoine said.  
"No! Let's trash the place!" Severus shouted happily climbing up onto a stool to get to the table.  
"That's a weally bad Idea!" Hermoine said.  
"Nope!" Sev smiled pushing some Potion bottles to the floor.  
"Snape, Sorry to interupt but could I talk to you for a minute?" Dumbledore said standing in the doorway.  
"Call me Sev!" Snape snapped running clumsily to the doorway.  
Dumbldore looked down at the Three Foot high Snape.  
"I didn't know that Severus had a son." Dumbledore said.  
"I am Severus!" Snape shouted indignantly.  
"Cute kid!" Dumbledore smiled.  
"Am not!" Snape argued.  
"Okay, How about I take you to Madamme Pomfrey?" Dumbledore asked.  
"No! Come on everybody let's go look for Candy!" snape shouted running past Dumbledore. All the other two year-olds followed him.  
"Maybe we should go to Mogsheade!" Snape shouted. And with that Harry got out the marauders map which had changed so now it was fresh and clean but it still worked the way it should.  
"Hey! Poop-face Map! Show us the way!" Snape shouted hitting the map with his wand.  
"Hey! Poop-Face Snape! Wash your hair!" The map shouted.  
"WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Snape cried throwing himself to the floor and getting in a tantrum.  
"I Somuly swear I am going to make mischweif." Harry said innocently, hitting the map with his wand.  
Now the map went like a map should unlike a normal peice of paper.  
They ran up to where the funny picture of the one eyed witch was. Then a while later(Because Harry had trouble pronouncing the spell) they had got into the passage way.  
They got through the passage with ease because they were so tiny. They got into the sweet shop and acted as sweet as possible untill they got free sweets. They shoved all the sweets in a bag and forced Neville to carry it. Then they went into the Three Broomsticks.  
"Twenty Butter-Beers please!" Snape shouted at the bar.  
"Excuse me? Who's there?" the bar maid asked looking down.  
"It's me!" Snape smiled.  
"Sorry, You need to be atleast Thirteen to drink butterbeer." The barmaid said.  
"It's me! Sweverus Snape!" Snape shouted angrily, saying his name wrong.  
"Severus Snape isn't two years old. Come back when you get a better disguise." the barmaid shooed them away.  
A few minutes later a strange looking person walked into the bar.  
"What can I do for you?" The barmaid asked.  
"Give me Twenty Butterbeers to go!" the man growled from beneath his hood.  
"Yeah! And a Bag of Peanuts!" his 'stomach' growled.  
"Okay! Kid's! Get out of here!" The bar maid ripped of the cloak to reveal that it was none other than... Snapes potions class standing on each other's shoulders.  
They stormed outside and hit Neville.  
"What was that for?" Neville asked after everyone hit him.  
"For blowing our cover!" Sev shouted.  
"How?" Neville asked.  
"Asking for Peanuts when you were the tummy!" Sev shouted about to hit Neville some more.  
"I thought Harry was the tummy?"  
"No, Harry was a leg."  
"YAY!! Leg power!" Harry shouted happily.  
"Oh... Well... Sawwy!" Neville apologised.  
"Sawwy isn't enough! We can't get butterbeer and it's all your fault!" Snape shouted grabbing the sweet bag and pelting Neville with Black Pepper imps.  
"How is it my fault?" Neville shouted defending himself from the barage of black pepper imps.  
"Because you are the one who made that stupid potion!" snape shouted putting his hands in his pockets grumpily.  
"Oh yeah. It's weird being the same age as the professor." Neville said absent-mindedly.  
"Hundred Points from Gryfindor!" Snape shouted. He went through his pockets to look for his notebook and something to write with.  
"D'oh! Where is that stupid notebook!" Snape shouted frantically looking for his notebook. "Longbottom, As soon as I am my normal bitter self again, I am going to take more points from Gryfindor than you actually have!"  
"'k." Neville squeaked.  
"Next time I have to take this class I am going to make sure that I have Chicken Pox!" Snape shouted.  
"But, Haven't you already had chicken pox?" Hermoine asked.  
"Of course... But I, being Two probably haven't. I HATE CHILDREN!!!!" Snape shouted suddenly.  
"WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SNAPE HATES US!!!!" Ron bawled.  
"He hated us anyway." Harry pointed out.  
"Oh... Yeah..." Ron sniffed.  
"We better go back to the school now." Hermoine said skipping on each individuall stone slab like little kids do.  
They walked back to the sweet shop and managed to get some more free sweets(Snape was tempted to breath fire with one of the black pepper imps to annoy everyone)  
They ran up the stairs and went through the secret passageway.  
They toddled around the halls, down flights of stairs, etc untill they got to the dungeon.  
"I am sick of being only Three feet high!" Snape growled trying to reach the doorhandle.  
Harry climbed onto Snape's shoulders and turned the door handle.  
He opened the door and in doing so fell down and ended up falling on top of snape.  
"Fifty Squigillion Points from Gryfindor!!!" Snape shouted.  
"We don't have Fifty Squigillion points." Neville said.  
"Yeah! You definitely don't now!" Snape snarled climbing up onto a stool.  
He clambered onto the table and looked at the ingrediants.  
"Aha! Here is the potion! We can use it as the antidote if we just add one thing!" Snape said.  
"What is the one thing?" Neville asked.  
"A hair from the head of the one who made it." Snape said pulling a hair from Nevilles head.  
"Ow!" Neville whined.  
"Now, It'll explode!" Snape said rubbing his hands together.  
They waited.  
And They waited.  
And they waited some more.  
"Why hasn't it exploded yet?" Snape shouted putting his head over the cauldron so he could see what it was doing.  
::BANG!!!::  
"I am going to get all of you!" Snape said grumpily becoming his proper age again.  
"Where are my glasses?" Harry asked fumbling around for is glasses.  
"Why is my hair in bunches?!?!?" Hermoine shouted angrily.  
"I hate Kids!!!!" Snape shouted.  
Then he stormed out the room.  
  
the end. 


End file.
